I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal feeders.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of Previously known animal feeders, such as bird feeders, for feeding wild game. Most of these previously known feeders are designed for feeding small game, rather than larger game.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known animal feeders is that they are relatively expensive in construction and yet hold only a relatively small amount of animal feed. Such small amounts of animal feed are unsatisfactory for large wild game, such as deer, since such game rapidly eat and deplete the food from the feeder.